The Punisher
Frank Castle is wanted and should be arrested on sight, this of course depends on how you feel about his version of the war on crime as he is publicly known to be The Punisher. War Journal I: : :"*hem!* uhh... Journal... first entry." :"I've no idea how things will end up. Chances are, I won't be around to explain myself later. So I'm making this journal, starting here, as a declaration of intent, so that no one will be in any doubt." :"Point one: Frank Castle is dead. However, the message has yet to reach his body, and so it continues to twitch. Who can say what it might do before it stops moving?" :"Point two: Sometimes the law is helpless to act, even when it identifies the guilty. It follows, therefore, that sometimes it is necessary to act ouside the law, to shame its inadequacy, to pursue a natural justice. I'm not talking about vengeance. Revenge is not a valid motive. It's a tawdry, emotional response no better than the act that provokes it. I'm talking about... punishment." :"McTeer wouldn't approve, but I tried it his way. I tried it Laviano's way, too. I trusted in systems and promises that were not up to the task. I tried it everyone's way. Everyone's except mine. In the service of this country, I trained as a marine. I am very good at my job. Camoflauge, preparation, combat, intimidation." :"So point three: I am up to the task. When I do my job, it gets done. No screw-ups, no errors, no mistakes." :"Point four: Consider the motto, 'Sic vis pacem, para bellum: If you want peace, prepare for war.'" Personality After years spent out in the deserts and mountains of Iraq and Afghanistan, the man that was Frank Castle had become someone who had a very rough and tough exterior. The man was always on the offensive and his idea in any conflict big or small was to apply maximum firepower and break contact. Since the death of Maria and his unborn child, Frank Castle is cold. He's a man who had his wife and and unborn child die before his very eyes. The man has seen his fair share of death and destruction and at this point the world is his playground in those matters. There's not a day that goes by where the man isn't thirsting for true justice. Whatever it takes to attain an equilibrium between bad guys and what it means for the world to filled with goodness and no longer a need for punishment. In addition to his cold demeanor, Frank is someone who is unlikely to find goodness in even the best of people. Everyone has a dark side in Frank's mind and thus there isn't a soul on Earth who can be trusted or isn't a possibility for punishment Logs *2013-12-08 - The Punisher Captured! - The Punisher is cornered by SHIELD, the expected bloodbath never comes... *2013-12-18 - No Pun-isher Intended - Kara spots and prevents the execution of a sex trafficker, and meets an irritating vigilante. *2013-12-19 - Welcome to Bludhaven - The Punisher meets Nightwing *2014-01-22 - Welcome Back Frank - The Punisher has his first encounter with Billy Russo, and carves him up like a puzzle. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken